Tomorrow Is Another Day
by Loise
Summary: Set post DH. Seems there is trouble between Scorpius Mafloy and Albus Severus Potter. Slash.


Tomorrow Is Another Day

* * *

"You didn't finish the notes," Albus said blankly.

Scorpius leaned back in his chair and smiled slowly. "No," he murmured, looking pensive, "I don't think I did."

"Why didn't you finish the notes?" Albus asked, suppressing the anger curling in his belly.

"Ahh," Scorpius sighed, "You are too young and pure. I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your sweet innocence."

Albus's fingers tightened around his quill. "Just because you were off snogging Meredith Nott doesn't mean that - "

"No," Scorpius interrupted. "It was more than snogging," Scorpius leaned in and Albus, despite himself, ducked his head so he was only inches away from Scorpius. He felt his blood begin to race. "She let me touch her breasts."

There was a terrible silence in the library and Albus for a moment thought everyone had heard. Albus shook his head, no, he realised. It was just his heart beat, pounding out every other distraction.

Scorpius was smirking, resting his hands on his knees. "I do hope that you aren't too besmirched. I wouldn't want your father coming after me for tarnishing your maidenhead!" He laughed, carefree and young, it hurt Albus to hear.

He left. Albus didn't bother to gather his notes. Scorpius stopped laughing.

* * *

"I figured you would come here," Rose said calmly. Albus jumped and spun around. Rose smiled. "It's about Scorpius Malfoy, isn't it?"

"This is that Seer stuff, right?" Albus muttered, slumping. "Aunt Hermione doesn't believe in that."

"No. Just me knowing you," Rose shook her head. "It wouldn't take a Seer to see that you are upset and Malfoy is usually the one who does that to you." Rose took a shaky breath, "And, Mum, well. She can be wrong too!"

"Aunt Hermione?" Albus said incredulously. "I hope you didn't say that to her face."

"You're changing the subject, Albus," Rose murmured, ignoring his comments.

"He's going out with Meredith Nott," Albus mumbled.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Albus snapped. "That's what he said! I'm not deaf."

"I thought she was with Robert Corner, the sixth year Ravenclaw," Rose said.

"Corner? Not... Scorpius?" Albus said quietly.

"It seems not," Rose said.

"Lying twisted Slytherin scum bag!" Albus roared, storming off and leaving Rose.

Sipping her tea, Rose commented to no one in particular, "One would think that blaming Slytherin would stop once you became one, Albus." Rose eyes the remains of her tea thoughtfully, "How interesting... what a future you have Albus."

* * *

When Albus entered the fifth year Slytherin rooms, his classmates took one look at his face and quickly left. However, as they were Slytherins, they discretely hovered outside, just in case something juicy was slipped out.

Scorpius turned a page of the book he was reading, not looking at the fuming Albus.

"You lied to me," Albus accused. Scorpius stilled, page half turned. "You and Meredith, she's with Corner, not you." Scorpius didn't say anything. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I - I found it amusing," Scorpius murmured haltingly. Albus frowned and stalked over to Scorpius's bed and grabbed the book, throwing it on the ground.

"That's stupid! You're not your father!"

"My father isn't stupid," Scorpius snapped back. Albus huffed and turned away. Scorpius took a hold of his wrist and yanked him closer. "You never see!"

"See what? That you lie to me, even after you said we were friends?" Albus muttered, nonetheless he sat on the edge of Scorpius's bed.

"We are friends," Scorpius said, "But you never talk to me any more."

"I've been busy, studying for OWLs," Albus defended. "You should too, if you know what's good for you."

"You're not your brother, you won't practically fail your OWLs," Scorpius muttered.

"So, this was just a way to get my attention?" Albus said. "You sounded like you - " Albus stopped mid sentence and looked away.

"What?" Scorpius insisted.

"Like you wanted to make me jealous," Albus said quietly. Scorpius shifted away.

"It's not like that," Scorpius finally said, his cheeks pink. Albus looked up at the ceiling, swallowing awkwardly.

"What is it then? Why would you want me to be jealous?" Albus asked.

"Don't make me say it, it's not worth it," Scorpius muttered.

"How do you know? It - " Albus stopped speaking as Scorpius pressed his lips against his, sloppy and warm. "Oh. Oh, I guess you weren't snogging Meredith."

"How, how so?"

"You kiss like a fish!" Albus snorted. Scorpius frowned and picked up a pillow, hitting Albus on the hit.

"Like you were any better! You were like a corpse!" Scorpius declared.

"No I wasn't!"

"Prove it!" After Scorpius had said the words they hanged there, both boys staring at each other, breathing heavily and their faces flushed. Albus gulped, leaning forward.

"What did you say about my sister?" A boy roared.

Albus and Scorpius sprang to their feet, horrified at the intrusion. It was Cameron Nott. He was a beater, over six foot and was clenching his fists. Albus had inherited his father's physique, much to his regret. While Scorpius was tall and thin, yet to fill out like his father had.

It was then Scorpius realised he was a wizard.

One quick jinx later and they were rolling Nott out of their room.

"I always feel that this is the start of a criminal career," Albus murmured.

"How so?"

"At first it was just a jinx, but then I'm helping you get rid of your murdered foes," Albus said melodramatically. It was the Weasley in him, Scorpius had figured. Malfoys were never melodramatic, Scorpius remembered his father telling him, in the blood red boudoir.

"Don't be ridiculous," Scorpius said, "I have House Elves for that."

It wasn't entirely reassuring to Albus - mainly because he wasn't sure if Scorpius was joking or not - but he smiled anyway. Scorpius met his gaze and grinned.

"So," Scorpius said after they had disposed of the body. "About that."

"I think we should continue!" Albus said earnestly. It was slightly disconcerting for Scorpius as it made him feel rather slimy.

"Continue?" Scorpius asked tentatively.

Albus kissed him rather passionately. Though Scorpius was not inclined to admit his lack of practice, he felt there was a little too much tongue. But when they stopped, breathing heavily in each other's faces, there wasn't much that Scorpius could say other than, "Uhhn." It was highly embarrassing. Albus didn't seem to mind much but, so Scorpius felt somewhat better. 


End file.
